ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash n' Burn
Crash n' Burn is a Heavyweight multibot from Red Spark Robotics that competed at RoboGames 2017. It is a pair of two nearly identical wedge-bots called Crash, and Burn, both armed with flamethrowers. Crash is the orange robot, and Burn is the blue one. The two were quite successful in their first event, becoming crowd favorites after taking out two former RoboGames champions on their way to a fifth place finish. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Crash n' Burn's first match was against Sabre-X. This match started with Sabre-X spinning up, and Crash n' Burn swarming it in an attempt to stop the flywheel of Sabre-X. Burn then got under Sabre-X, however Sabre-X got around to the side of Crash, and shredded its wheel immobilizing it on one side. With Crash now left spinning in circles, Sabre-X then went after Burn as Crash deployed its flamethrower. Sabre then shredded the wheel on Burn as well, and backed off to see if the multibots were still mobile. Once the duo started moving again Sabre-X went in for the attack once more, ripping into Burn's wheel once again. The countdown then started on Crash n' Burn, but three seconds from being counted out, Burn moved, and Sabre-X came in, and finished it off, and Crash n' Burn were finally counted out with less than 30 seconds left on the clock. It was found after the match that Crash n' Burn's tires were not sticking to the rims as well as expected, robbing them of valuable speed and maneuverability. This loss put Crash n' Burn in the loser's bracket where they faced Vlad The Impaler II. To solve the wheel issues of the previous match, the pool-noodle filled tires were replaced with ones filled with expanding foam. Immediately this reaped dividends, giving Crash n' Burn much improved maneuverability, letting Crash get underneath Vlad The Impaler II and carry it into the arena wall. Crash backed away from the wall, allowing Burn to get under the much larger Vlad The Impaler II and take it into the wall itself, although this allowed Vlad The Impaler II to escape. Vlad The Impaler II and both of the multibots circled, the minibots even bumping nose-to-nose once, trying to get a good angle on eachother. Vlad The Impaler II retreated with Crash in hot pursuit. Both Crash and Burn took turns getting under and pushing around Vlad The Impaler II, who seemed unable to outmaneuver or overpower the two smaller robots. Once again Crash n' Burn pinned Vlad The Impaler II to the wall with both robots one after the other, after which Vlad The Impaler II noticeably began to slow down. Vlad The Impaler II took a brief opportunity to pin Burn to the wall, but was unable to for long and was promptly pinned to the wall again by the combined force of Crash n' Burn. After this, Burn and Vlad The Impaler II went head to head, Vlad The Impaler II going over top and onto Burn, with Crash bumping Vlad The Impaler II onto Burn's rear, allowing Burn to slam Vlad The Impaler II into the arena wall. Shortly after this, Burn became wedged under the arena wall, but time ran out before it could free itself. Still, the judges ruled unsurprisingly in favor of Crash n' Burn. Next Crash n' Burn was matched against Boris Badenov. Crash n' Burn won this fight and advanced. In the next round Crash n' Burn faced the legendary Megabyte. Shockingly, Crash n' Burn won this fight and advanced. Crash n' Burn was then matched against Last Rites. Crash n' Burn won this fight and advanced. Crash n' Burn then faced Whiplash. Crash n' Burn lost this fight and were eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Clusterbots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Crowd favorites Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors